Bobby Mitchell
Bobby Mitchell is an e-Fed wrestler created by boobzilla, currently signed to EWF, FTCW, RWA and FZW. E-Fed Wrestling Alliance (2015 - 2017) Prior to signing a formal contract with EWA, Bobby Mitchell made an appearence on Shockwave #13 (the Roddy Piper Tribute Show) to answer Shawn Steele's open challenge, to which he was unsuccessful. Debut and Early Storylines Bobby Mitchell was formally signed to EWA during the off-season between Season 1 and Season 2. He made his debut during Round 1 of the 2nd EWA Tournament as AJ Styles' surprise opponent, despite a valiant effort he was defeated and eliminated from the Tournament. Mitchell would next have a match on Shockwave #17 facing off against Manik. Mitchell would score the victory after hitting a Cross Country Kick. Mitchell would be in action on Exodus #3 in a Tag Team match, teaming with Low Ki against Manik and Samuel Shaw. Mitchell would be on the losing end after he submitted to the Kata-gatame. Teaming with Allan Basham On Shockwave #18, Bobby Mitchell was approached backstage by Allan Basham about teaming up with him at Slammiversary to take on First Class Enterprises in a Tag Team Ladder match, and Mitchell agreed just so he could kick Walter Scott's teeth down his throat. Mitchell will be in action on Exodus #4, in a non-title match against Hybrid Champion Mike Cross. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Bobby Mitchell was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract along with his tag team partner, Allan Basham. Bobby Mitchell made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Royal Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Mitchell successfully faced off against Jason Jordan to advance to the second round. In the second round match against Rusev on Ignition #2, Mitchell would lose after submitting to The Accolade. On Ignition #3, Mitchell and Basham made their tag team debut as The Cross Country Copperheads defeating The Bullet Club's Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. In Wrestling Finishing Moves EWF *Cross Country Kick (Super Kick) *Brainbuster EWA *Cross Country Kick (Super Kick) Signature Moves EWF *Tiger Bomb *Diving Elbow Drop Championships and Accomplishments EWA *1x EWA Hybrid Champion *2x EWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) RWA * 1x RWA Premier 1 Champion * 1x RWA Young Gun Champion * 1x RWA Champion * 1x RWA Super Rage Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) FZW * 1x FZW Havok Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) * 1x FZW World Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) FTCW * 1x FTCW World Champion FWL * 1x FWL Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) DWA * 1x DWA Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) * 1x DWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Allan Basham) Entrance Themes EWA *"Resitance to Resilience" by Reluctant Hero (August 4, 2015) *"Invincible" by Machine Gun Kelly Feat. Esther Dean (September 13, 2015 - February 13, 2015) *"Phenomenal" by CFO$ (February 13, 2015 - Present) - used in Singles competition *"Glass Shatters" by Disturbed (January 15, 2016 - Feburary 29, 2016) - used while teaming with Allan Basham as The Cross Country Copperheads *"Southern Proud" by CFO$ (March 16, 2016 - Present) - used while teaming with Allan Basham as The Cross Country Copperheads EWF *"Resistance to Resiliance" by Reluctant Hero (May 18, 2017 - Present) - used in singles competition *"Southern Proud" by CFO$ (June 9, 2017 - Present) - used while teaming with Allan Basham Nicknames *"The Cross Country King" Category:EWA Category:Original Category:E-Fed Superstars